What Would Happen
by Reiya Mustang
Summary: Revised! Lily and James don't die. Simple as that. What happens? WIll chaos insue? Tune in to find out.
1. Sirius is an Idiot

What Would Happen

A/N- Ok, this is a story about what would happen if Lily and James didn't die. It starts a few nights before the night they supposedly died. I hope you peoples like it!

Disclaimer: Only Cassie is mine.

Chp.1- Sirius is an Idiot

James POV-  
I can't believe what Sirius suggested today. He said we should use Peter as our Secret Keeper! Can you believe him? Lily and I couldn't. As if we trust Peter that much. I know I can trust Padfoot, but Wormtail is another story. Lately he's been acting funny. Don't know what's got into him. Lily said he's just going through some phase, but who knows? You don't know who you can trust these days.

Lily's POV-  
Sirius suggested that we switch to Peter for our Secret Keeper today, but James said "No." I don't know why. Peter's perfectly trustworthy, but I guess James has his reasons. At least we know we can trust Sirius. I wouldn't want anything happening to Harry and Cassie. After that prophecy... Oh well, we've got nothing to worry about.

Sirius' POV-  
Lily and James probably think I'm crazy. I suggested that they use Wormtail for their Secret Keeper, and James just laughed. I mean, Voldemort would come after me instead of Peter, he wouldn't suspect him. Then Lily and James and Harry and Cassie will definitely be safe. But I guess James is too stubborn to listen to reason. Oh well. I have to go out and buy candy, Halloween is coming! Hehe, candy.

A/N- As you can see Sirius truly is an idiot. Well, not really, just in this situation. But then again, CANDY! Sorry, but candy tastes good. Hope you people liked it, R&R!


	2. 10 Years Later

Chp.2- 10 years later

"Harry, Cassie, get down here! You're going to miss the train!" yelled an anxious father named James up the stairs.

"Coming Daddy!" yelled back Cassie.

"Coming Dad!" shouted Harry.

They dragged their trunks down the stairs, smiling widely.

"I can't wait to meet up with Josie and Amanda!" said Cassie excitedly. She had met the two through their parents being in the Order, and Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet up with Ron!" Harry replied. He had met Ron through the Order.

"Ok, you're not going to be able to meet up with anyone unless we get going soon. LILY!" James screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Just a minute, James!" Lily called back.

Lily was 6 months pregnant, so sometimes she had trouble moving around.

"Come on, come on," James muttered under his breath, looking anxiously at his watch.

Lily came down a minute later and they were all off to Kings Cross station. On the way over Cassie chattered happily about her two new best friends. Amanda wanted to take over the world, and Josie was, well an adventurer. Amanda just had her mom, and Josie had her mom, dad, brother, twin sister, and adopted sister.

At Kings Cross they went to Platform 9 3/4. Harry and Cassie had heard all about it, of course, and were excited to walk through. They made it through just fine.

"Ooh, look, there's Amanda and Josie," Cassie squealed. She ran over to them.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry shouted to his best friend.

Ron looked over and saw Harry. A look of relief spread over his face as his mom was trying to rub something off his nose.

"They're off to Hogwarts," sighed Lily.

"Yep, finally!" James exclaimed.

"James!" Lily laughed, smacking him.

"OUCH! You know that hurts!'

"Good. You deserve it."

"I was just saying I'm glad that they finally got to Hogwarts!"

"Sure."

"Come on, Lily, I'm serious!"

"No you're not, Sirius is a person that stays at our house and baby- sits sometimes and is your best friend. You aren't him James Potter."

"I didn't mean THAT Sirius."

The train whistle blew. Cassie and Harry ran over.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," Cassie kissed them good-bye.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad,' Harry kissed his mom and hugged his dad.

"Good luck in school! Don't cause any trouble! Bye!" Lily called as they got on the train with their trunks.

"Be good!" James called.

"Bye!" Cassie and Harry yelled out a window, waving.

"Bye!" Lily and James waved back.

The train then was gone.

"Okay, time to go home. It's a good thing Voldemort didn't show up."

A/N- Okay, did you like it? No reviewers yet, but then again, I just posted this story today. I'm on vacation! No school! If anyone has seen the movie Mona Lisa Smile, my cousin's in that! I think she's just an extra, but it's still cool! Sorry this chappy is short, the longer thing really hasn't been working much, has it? I'm in the midst of writing my other story too, and a bunch of others. I hope you also like that Voldemort is still alive. It will add to the story because he's at full power. Hehe, R&R!


	3. Partay!

Chp.3- PARTAY!

A/N- Hey, all! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy… --; Anyways, I thought I should get this up before Amanda (Prongs) kills me… Well, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… Sniffle, sniffle, sob, sob Well, I do own Cassie, Christopher, Timothy, Tiffany, and Kyle. My friend Prongs owns Amanda Riddle, Sarah, Lindsey, and Kelly (I changed their names, but the idea of them was Amanda's). Paddy owns Josie Paul!

I also wish to thank Prongs for betaing this story! She was very helpful, and her additions were great! (At least in my opinion! )

To explain the set-ups of romance and kids:

Sarah, Lindsey, and Kelly had been hooked up with Sirius, Peter, and Remus, but Lori divorced Peter when they discovered he worked for Voldemort. Kelly and Remus are married, with two sons, Christopher (13) and Timothy (7), and a daughter Tiffany (12). Lindsey has a son, Kyle (3, since Peter couldn't betray them, they were friends for a longer time). Sarah and Sirius are on again off again, they're now going for the record: 3 weeks. Okay, that's it, enjoy the story!

"This is so awesome!" Cassie squealed, and clapped her hands excitedly.

"I know, seriously, and not my cousin!" Josie squashed the joke before it was told.

Amanda sighed. "I wish Sirius was here right now. He's so cool!"

Amanda had met the two other girls in Diagon Alley, and Cassie and Josie knew each other through Sirius, as Josie was his cousin.

Cassie made sure the compartment door was closed and then whispered, "I can't wait to find that map Sirius told us about!"

"He _did_ say it was confiscated… How are we going to get it?" Amanda reminded Cassie.

Josie grinned wildly. "It'd be worth getting in trouble to find it!" Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Or… we could just use the 'Accio' spell we learned in Diagon Alley," Cassie suggested.

"Oh." Josie looked crestfallen, but nonetheless agreed. "I guess that's okay…"

Amanda frowned thoughtfully. "It can't be that easy. Don't you think Sirius and James would've thought of that?"

Maybe," Cassie replied, "but maybe not. Who knows? And besides, together they're not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed…"

"So nice, talking that way about your dad," Amanda laughed.

"We should probably try to find some anti-protection spells… You know, in case the caretaker has wards around it," Josie interjected.

"But why would he do that? It's just a piece of parchment!"

"He got it from Sirius! Of course the guy would protect it!"

"Amanda's right," Josie agreed.

"Really? I'm right? Cool!"

"Don't get used to it Amanda…" Cassie muttered.

"Anyways…" Josie continued, "With James and Sirius, it's always better to be on the safe side."

"So we'll have to do a little undercover research… That'll be fun!"

"Maybe for you, Cass," Josie muttered under her breath as Cassie frowned at her.

Amanda added, "And it sounds safer for our records! We need to keep a clean slate if we're going to get away with all the pranks we're planning…"

"So, what do you want to do, James? We finally have the house back!"

"I don't know, Lils… Wait! I have an idea!" James suddenly cried out.

Lily smiled at her obviously excited husband. "And what's that, James?"

"We should have a party!"

"Hmm… Extreme… yet exhilarating…" Lily said thoughtfully.

"Umm… okay…" James said, slightly confused, "'nough of the big words! I'll call everyone!"

With that, James called Sarah, Lindsey, Kelly, Remus, Sirius, the Weasleys, the Pauls, and Kathryn (Amanda's mom). They had a party! (Hence what James said!)

Sarah and Lindsey were showing all of them the new dance moves that they had learned.

"No, Lily, like this!"

"Sirius, you're going the wrong way!"

"I'm… trying…" Sirius had his face screwed up in concentration, trying to follow the steps. Soon he gave up and collapsed on the couch. ("And you play Quidditch, Sirius! You're supposed to be the coordinated one!") It wasn't long before the rest followed, grabbing cans of sodas.

As they drank the sodas, they discussed their children going to school. (The younger kids were in a playroom in the Potter house.) While talking about the kids they somehow got onto the subject of Voldemort. Sarah, James, and Sirius informed the others of the supposed top-secrets they learned about from Auror duties. (Of course, they were supposed to _keep_ it top-secret…)

"We have reason to believe he's in Romania," James told them.

"Oh? And what reason is that, Mr. Potter?" Lily asked cheekily.

"There have been many sightings… and many reported deaths…" Sarah interjected.

"This is insane! There are so many sightings, yet so little Voldemort!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"That statement was…" Lily shook her head, "Extremely idiotic."

"Umm… your point?"

Lily looked at Sirius as though he was crazy. "Okaaaaaaaaaay …"

Talking about Voldemort got them worried about their children, and it was then that Lily remembered something.

"You better not have told them about the Marauder's Map, James," She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, Lils, I'm not that stupid."

At this, Sirius looked concerned. "Uh… we weren't supposed to tell them about the map?"

"No, of course n… don't tell me you told them, Sirius!" Remus moaned.

"Okay, I won't tell you then."

"SIRIUS!" everyone screamed at once.

"Ow…" Sirius winced, covering his ears, "Ears hurt…"

A/N So how did you like it? It was an okay length, I think, though some of you still might not be satisfied… Well, I'll let you decide that, so read and review!


End file.
